Sleeping Habits
by exploding-penguins
Summary: After moving in with Sasuke, Sakura discovers his rather strange and annoying sleeping habits.


**Hi, guys. This oneshot was a lot of fun to write. Hope you all enjoy it! **

**I don't own the Naruto series.**

* * *

To say that Sakura was exhausted was an understatement. She was on the way home from another long day at the hospital, and had used up the last of her chakra on a particularly nasty stomach wound. The last patient of the day was a member of anbu who had been pierced through the gut with a sword. Thankfully, his team was able to get him to her in time and he was expected to be okay. Sakura loved the feeling she got whenever she knew her patients were going to make it through, but sometimes it took a lot out of her. All she wanted at this point was to climb into her warm bed that she shared with her boyfriend, Sasuke.

Sakura smiled to herself as she thought of the man she loved so much. She had honestly thought they would never get to this point. There was a time when she had lost hope he would ever even come back to the village. Then he showed up when her team, and the village, needed him most. She would never be able to express just how much joy she felt, having her team fight together again. They were able to take down Madara together, and Sasuke was pardoned for his crimes due to his actions during the war. Eventually, they renewed their bond and he ended up asking her out. Now they just recently moved in together. It was like a dream come true.

Sakura walked into the apartment she shared with her love, and shook off her medical coat. It was late, and Sasuke was probably in bed already. She walked into their bedroom and he was sitting up. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. You're still awake?" She asked as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Aa. I heard you come in," he said.

"I figured as much," Sakura replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips and proceeding to stand up and walk to her dresser. "I'm exhausted. I'll hop into bed as soon as I change."

Sakura had been asleep for around an hour when she was suddenly awoken by what sounded like a bear. Actually, she wasn't sure what it sounded like. Waking up a little more, she realized that what she was hearing wasn't a bear, but Sasuke snoring rather loudly. She groaned and shook Sasuke awake.

Sasuke turned and looked at her sleepily, which Sakura actually found really adorable. "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked.

"Sasuke-kun, you were snoring."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "I don't snore, Sakura."

"You had lived alone for a long time before I moved in. How would you know if you snore or not? I thought there was a bear or something!"

"That's ridiculous. I'm telling you, I don't snore. You must have been hearing things."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not going to argue with you, Sasuke-kun. Let's just go back to sleep," she said as she rolled over and closed her eyes. Sasuke let out an irritated sigh and did the same.

Sakura was beginning to wonder if she would ever get to sleep. Not only did Sasuke snore, but he tossed and turned like crazy. Sasuke finally settled down, and Sakura was so grateful that she'd _finally _be able to get some sleep. She was asleep for all of 10 minutes before she was rudely awoken by an incredibly painful slap to the face.

"KYAAA!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed, immediately grabbing a kunai out of habit.

Sasuke woke up with a start, kunai also in hand. "What the hell, Sakura!?"

"You just backhanded me in the face!" she screeched.

"I did NOT- _oh, shit_," Sasuke said, staring Sakura straight in the face.

"_What." _She growled.

"Fuck. Your nose is bleeding. I'm sorry, Sakura," Sasuke said, getting up and walking toward her in concern.

Sakura put a hand up to stop him. "It's fine, Sasuke-kun. Just- I'll go take care of this and then let's just go back to sleep, alright? I've got another long day at the hospital ahead of me tomorrow."

The next couple of nights went by without any major incidents. A little tossing and turning from Sasuke, but nothing too bad. Sakura begins to think maybe she was overreacting about the whole thing, and that maybe Sasuke didn't have annoying sleeping habits after all.

**CRASH!**

Sakura immediately bolts up with a start, on high alert. She looks around and notices that Sasuke is nowhere to be found. She grabs her kunai and quietly gets up, scanning every inch of the room carefully.

'_The crash sounded like it came from the kitchen… Could there be an intruder? Is Sasuke-kun okay?' _she wondered to herself as she carefully opened their bedroom door and stealthily tiptoed through the apartment. She heard commotion in the kitchen and gripped her kunai tighter. Ready to back Sasuke up in case he was fighting an enemy, she appeared in the kitchen in a flash, and upon gazing at the sight in front of her, promptly dropped her kunai.

Her kunai landed on the ground with a _clang _that didn't even register in her brain. All Sakura could do was stare in astonishment. Pots and pans were scattered on the floor, along with various foods. In the middle of the kitchen stood Sasuke, pants around his ankles, downing what looked like _ketchup _straight from the bottle.

"_Glorious tomatoes…" _Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura choked on her own spit and didn't know if she should laugh or be horrified. So Sasuke sleepwalked. How did she not know of his various sleeping habits before?

'_Well, I heard you should never wake someone who is sleepwalking. I'll have to lead him back to bed… and make him clean up this mess tomorrow.' _She thought.

Sighing to herself, Sakura carefully approached Sasuke. "Okay, Sasuke-kun… I'm going to take you back to bed now," she said softly, taking the bottle of ketchup out of his hands.

"_Don't you touch my tomatoes…" _he mumbled, sleepily.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She awkwardly pulled his pants up, and didn't bother cleaning the ketchup off his face. All she wanted was to get him in bed already. "Come on, Sasuke-kun," she sighed, leading the tomato loving raven back to bed.

The next morning, Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast when Sasuke woke up. She didn't bother cleaning up the mess he made, she intended to make him do that. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. Sakura looked at him and gave a smile.

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

"Sakura, what the hell happened here?" Sasuke asked, still staring at the mess on the floor.

Sakura flipped the bacon she was cooking before turning to Sasuke and looking him straight in the eye. "You sleepwalk, don't you?"

He paled as her words processed in his brain. "You're saying I did this?"

"Are you answering my question with another question?"

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I've been known to sleepwalk from time to time. It hasn't happened in a long time, though."

"Aa. Do you have any other sleeping habits I have yet to find out about?" Sakura asked as she got some plates out of the cabinet.

Sasuke sighed and began putting the pots and pans back where they belonged. "I… have nightmares sometimes."

Sakura stopped and turned to Sasuke, frowning. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke shook his head, silencing her. "I used to have them every night. But, they've actually settled down recently… since you moved in," he said softly, giving her a small smile.

Sakura broke out into a grin and felt herself begin to tear up a bit. "Well, I'm very glad!" she said, and gave him a hug.

He embraced her back, and she looked up at him, grinning. "By the way, Sasuke-kun…"

He looked down at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You have ketchup on your face."

"….What the hell was I doing last night?"

Sakura grinned even wider. "That's for me to know and you to never find out!" she said before leaning up to kiss his nose. With that, she trotted off to check on their breakfast. Sasuke could have sworn he heard her mutter something about blackmail under her breath.

That night, Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping soundly when Sasuke began to toss and turn again. The movement woke Sakura up and she sighed tiredly, trying to ignore it and go back to sleep. She was almost successful, when suddenly the tossing and turning became more violent.

"Itachi… no…!"

Sakura gasped and sat up, staring at the raven for a moment as he continued to thrash in his sleep.

"Mother! Father!"

Sakura felt herself begin to tear up, feeling terrible for the love of her life. She began to shake him, trying to wake him up. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, wake up!"

Sasuke suddenly bolted up, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He was pale as a ghost, and Sakura felt her chest constrict seeing him like that. She gently put a hand on his back, rubbing it slowly. "It was just a nightmare, Sasuke-kun. You're okay…" she said, trying to comfort him.

Sasuke looked away, embarrassed. He hated looking so weak and vulnerable. He sighed and shook his head, trying to shake thoughts like that away. This was Sakura. She wouldn't judge him. Telling himself that made him feel slightly better.

He finally looked over at Sakura and saw the concern on her face. He closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them again and looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Sakura shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, Sasuke-kun. It's okay. I… I know what happened was very traumatic. It's normal to have nightmares sometimes."

Sasuke knew she was right, but he was stubborn and his pride told him that he shouldn't have this problem. He knew it was wrong to think like that, but he couldn't help it. "Thanks, Sakura. I… Can we just... Damn it."

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? If you need anything, I'm right here. Just name it," she said, still rubbing his back.

Sasuke sighed and laid down with her. He wordlessly put his arms around her and cuddled up to her, breathing her in. He was suddenly very content. The nightmare was shoved to the back of his mind, and to him, everything was right with the world. "Let's just stay like this…" he said, snuggling closer to her.

Sakura was a little surprised at the gesture, but she definitely wasn't complaining. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, gladly snuggling up to him. "Of course, Sasuke-kun. I love you."

Sakura didn't get a reply. Sasuke was already breathing evenly, fast asleep, with a content smile on his face.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed! If you enjoyed, please leave a review and save this story to your favorites! :)**


End file.
